


The Next Great Baker

by Tacuma



Series: 50 First Meetings [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, non-powered, steve is a baker, tony is tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been asked to be in a judge in one of the episodes of 'The Next Great Baker'. He doesn't really want to go, until he tastes the amazing donuts of one of the contestants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Great Baker

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched too much television. I don't even know what this is about and it really doesn't make any sense, but I'm posting it anyway. My apologies for everything.

'I thought I didn't have any appointments today!' billionaire Tony Stark whined. 'I wanted to work in my lab until tomorrow morning.'

'You want to work in your lab every free hour of every day, so nothing new there,' sighed Pepper, the CEO of Tony's company, but also still acting a bit like his personal assistant now and then. He couldn't do anything without her help. 'Do you really not remember you promised to be on that baking show 'The Next Great Baker'?'

'I have to bake?' Tony asked, fear in his eyes. 'I promised that? On television? No, no, no this must be a mistake! I don't even know how to turn the oven on! I'm not going to make a fool of myself on television again! Tell them I'm too busy.'

He was about to walk out, but Pepper grabbed his arms and dragged him back.

'You don't have to bake, you'll be a _judge_ in a baking competition. Now hurry up, Happy is waiting for you, and don't embarrass me or the company on tv!'

Tony went downstairs, got in the car and worked on his phone as his driver Happy brought him to this baking contest. He had never seen the show, so he didn't know what to expect, but he was good at improvising, he'd figure out what was going on. How hard could it be? And he got to eat cake, which was never a bad thing. Right now that was the only reason he actually went.

Tony arrived late at the bakery and lied to the director that he was incredibly busy and that he just got out of a meeting with someone who had to fly back to Hong Kong in a few hours. It worked, the director looked impressed.

'Thank you for taking the time to come here,' said the man. 'We want our contestants to make pastries in only 60 minutes. We'd like you to give them a very vague order, anything is fine, ask them to make you something you like. They’ll actually have to think of a reason why they make a certain pastry. Afterwards you get to hear those reasons and you can try all the pastries. Together with Buddy Valastro, the head baker and host of the show, you decide who wins this challenge.'

'Sounds good,' Tony said. 'Do you have some place where I can work while we wait for the contestants to finish their pastries? Maybe give my driver a place to relax as well? Or show him around, he loves bakeries.'

'I'm sure some of the guys would like to give him a little tour through the kitchen,' the director answered. With some hand gestures he made some guys get Happy and guide him around.

'Heeey, mister Stark, good to see you, man, thanks for coming!'

Tony raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired man in front of him, who shook his hand and placed his other hand on Tony's arm. He was about as tall as Tony himself, but with twice the weight. He was obviously a baker, since he was wearing the white button up shirt with the logo. On his chest the name 'Buddy' was written.

'Hi, you must be the head baker,' Tony said with a fake smile. He didn't like this touchy feely guy who acted like they were best friends.

'Yeah, I'm the man in charge and this is my brother in law, Mauro. He'll be judging with us today,' Buddy said as he took Tony inside. They stopped in front of two big doors. 'The contestants are waiting here. I'll go talk to them and when I call you in, just follow Mauro. The bakers don't know yet that you're our client for today.'

Tony nodded, not really paying attention as he was too busy looking around. He didn't like the arrogant little man, who puffed up his chest to show how important he was. He knew Pepper would laugh at him and say they were too much alike and she would not be talking about how tiny they both were.

When Mauro opened the door Tony  pulled his tie straight, stood up straight, and followed the baker into the room. Seven contestants stood behind big workbenches, eagerly watching the door to see who would enter the room. Tony smirked a little when he heard the gasps. He loved the attention. He took his place next to Buddy and smiled at the contestants and the cameras.

'Welcome mister Stark,' Buddy said. 'Could you tell us what you want from our bakers?'

'I'm gonna make it quick, I have a conference call in five minutes,' Tony explained, checking his Rolex. 'Pastries, I need pastries. They taste good, and you can eat them quickly in between two meetings. Or bring a box full of them to meetings, to share, or not. So yeah, pastries. You know what I like. How long do they have, Buddy?'

'Sixty minutes!'

'Great,' Tony smiled. 'I'll try to end the call by that time. I'll be back!'

With that said he left the room, where the director was waiting for him.

'Well done, mister Stark, no need to redo any of that, we've got it. Great idea for the vague order, this will truly be a challenge for our bakers. There is an office for you, right over here. We'll come and get you in an hour.'

'If I could get a cup of coffee, that would be great. Black, one sugar,' Tony smiled, before walking into the room that would serve as his office for the next hour. He sat down on the uncomfortable couch and got his laptop out of his bag. He had no conference call, but he did have a lot of other things to do. He had started with a script code for the new Stark phone, made some changes in the design of his latest series of laptops and read a report one of the main tech guys wrote about his idea on sustainable energy. Tony didn’t even notice someone had placed a cup of coffee on the table until he noticed his cup was empty.

He worked for an hour. Half way through Happy joined him and handed him another coffee before he sat down and played a game on his phone. Tony made great progress with his work and he wasn't too happy to be disturbed when the hour was over already. Until he remembered he got to eat pastries now. He was finally getting to the good parts of this show!

He followed Buddy and Mauro back into the workshop and held back a grin when he noticed the overheated faces. These guys had worked hard, it hadn't been easy. He hoped they didn't disappoint, because he had gotten pretty hungry.

'Alright guys, times up!' Buddy said. 'We'll try all of your pastries. They gotta taste good, but they gotta look good as well! Alright, Linda, baby, we start with you, tell us what you made for mister Stark?'

'In all the magazines I see pictures of you with a cup of coffee, so I decided to make coffee flavored cupcakes, with a mocha topping and I decorated them with coffee beans.'

'I do very much like coffee,' Tony said as he followed Buddy's example and took one of the cupcakes. 'Probably the only truth you'll ever get out of those magazines though. Also, I think these are a bit dark. Brown cupcake, brown topping and brown decorations. Coffee is a happy thing, I wouldn't have minded a more colourful topping or decoration.'

He took a bit from the cupcake.

'I tried to make it look sophisticated,' Linda defended her work. 'Something you could give to your business partners during a meeting.'

'Cupcakes are very inconvenient to eat during a business meeting,' Tony said after he swallowed his bite. 'It's always a bit awkward to take a bite, because you don't want your nose covered in mocha cream. I'd eat this things on my own and then I don't mind colourful. They do taste very good though. Like coffee, but not in a way that makes your breath smell like coffee the next few hours. Really nice.'

Buddy agreed. He gave his opinion about the texture and the taste and agreed with the color. Cupcakes were supposed to be fun. A simple white cream instead of brown could have done the job already, and they would still have looked sophisticated.

They moved on to the next one, a guy named Ryan. Tony eyed his pastries weary.

'So, I know you like girls,' Ryan grinned. 'Don't we all? So I made cupcakes, but in the shape of a woman. I made the women out of fondant.'

Tony had so much to say about these cakes. They looked like super simple cakes, the ones a kid would bake, but not round, more like an hourglass shape. On top of that the body of a woman was sculpted, wearing a tiny bikini.

'I admit I love women,' Tony started. 'But this is not classy at all! You didn't even bother to give them a head, or limbs. They only have boobs, that are way to big and misshaped. Have you ever even seen real boobs? Nevermind, you obviously don't know what I like, because I'm not a big fan of fondant, I prefer marzipan. But, most important, you forgot I'm bisexual. If you added some male torso's with nice abs I might have forgiven you for these hideous lady-cakes. Even though I'm more the butt-liking type.'

Tony took a bite anyway and smiled as Buddy was very critical about the shape as well and also complained about the taste.

'Tastes boring,' Tony noted before moving to the next one, like Ryan wasn't worth his time.

The next three bakers had pretty decent pastries, but they were absolutely random and the bakers couldn't give a good reason why exactly they made them. Tony liked them, but he didn't love them. Curiously he looked at the weird brown thing of the sixth contestant.

'Ashley, tell us what you got!' Buddy said.

'I know mister Stark is different from a lot of other guys, so I made something different. This I pumpkin bread with ginger and cinnamon,' the girl said proudly.

'It looks boring,' Tony commented as he picked up the slice. 'Like a regular slice of cake.'

He took a bite and chewed. It wasn't bad, not at all, but this was not what he had not asked for. He wouldn't eat this if it wasn't some sort of holiday. He swallowed it and put the rest of it back on the plate.

'Tastes good, but if I ask for pastries I expect something sweet.'

Buddy agreed. 'If a client is vague and you don't know exactly what he wants, you make a safe choice. Make something sweet, but not too sweet. The pumpkin bread is really well made, but in this case not a good choice.'

Only one more baker to go. Tony worried that the coffee cupcakes were going to win. They were good, but he wasn't crazy about them. He also didn't want the arrogant girl to win. He was about to sigh when he spotted a big plate, filled with colourful, beautifully decorated donuts. Tony didn't stop himself, he practical ran to the last contestant and grabbed a donut.

They were delicious. The donut itself was nice and soft, still a little warm, and the icing was super sweet, just how he liked it. He couldn't stop a small moan. Only when the donut was gone, he could think straight again. Tony looked at the baker and couldn't help smiling. The guy looked as good as the donuts tasted. The blond baker smiled back.

'Steve, talk to me,' Buddy said.

'Well, I work at a bakery and I make different pastries every day, but my boss always asks for donuts, in case mister Stark will visit. So I figured he liked my donuts. I made them with different flavors of icing this time.'

'You work at my bakery?' Tony asked surprised. 'I searched the entire city for the best donuts and Fury is an ass, but his donuts are orgasmic! Are you telling me you're the one making them?'

'Yes,' Steve grinned. 'Sorry you had to do without for a few weeks.'

'Steve, donuts aren't easy to make, but yours look perfect and they taste exactly how they should taste. But most importantly, you pleased your client.'

Buddy took Mauro an Tony back to the front of the room and they looked once more at all bakers and their pastries.

'Some of you disappointed me today,' Buddy said. 'Some of you surprised me. We had two challenges, it’s time for an elimination. One of you is going home.'

While Buddy was talking, Tony couldn’t stop eyeing the plate of donuts.  They looked so damn tasty and Steve had promised he made icing in different flavors. It would be a waste not to try them all. Tony couldn't stop himself. He approached the blond and took another donut.

'What's your last name?' he asked.

'Rogers,' Steve answered. 'Steve Rogers.'

Tony got down on one knee. 'Steve Rogers, my one and only donut baker, will you marry me?'

Steve snorted as he gave Tony his hand. 'Yeah, sure, why not. I'll never be out of a job.'

Tony placed the donut around Steve's finger before he got up again and took a bite from another donut. 'Don't eat your ring, I need it later, to eat it myself.'

'Most romantic thing a man ever said to me,' Steve laughed. He took the donut off his finger, put it back on the plate, and handed the plate to Tony. 'Enjoy them.'

'Cut!' shouted the director and with that all the cameras turned off. Immediately everyone started talking and all the contestants wanted to try each other’s pastries. The director cut the chatter off and told everyone to go to the elimination room. Tony, Buddy and Mauro sat down behind a desk, Tony had the donuts in front of him and was munching on one, as the bakers lined up in front of them. The camera crew took their place again, and a few minutes later they were filming again.

'You guys baked several things today and we'll judge you on all of them,' Buddy started. 'Steve, you easily won both challenges, you're safe.'

Steve smiled widely, thanked them, and left. Buddy discussed the achievements of the other bakers and told them why he was disappointed and what they should do next time. One by one they could leave the room, until only Ryan and Ashley were left.

'Ryan, your first cake was so-so and your cupcakes were bad, not just the taste, but especially the design. Ashley, your first cake wasn't very special, and instead of pastries, you made pumpkin bread, which was not what the client asked for. So who of you will have to leave?'

For a few moments it was quiet.

'Ryan, to the box truck, baby. You really screwed up this time. Ashley, you're safe, you can go.'

Both bakers left and the director talked to his crew for a moment. When they decided they got everything they wanted, the director thanked Tony for joining their show and said that they were done for the day, he could go.

'I want to talk to Steve before I go,' Tony said, giving the donuts to Happy, who put them in a box. The director walked away to find the baker. 'Happy, you can eat one, but just one!' Tony warned.

'Mister Stark, how can I help?' Steve asked.

'Please, just call me Tony,' Tony said. 'Steve, sorry for everything I just did. I mean, your donuts really are orgasmic, but if you don't want it broadcasted, I'll talk to the director and stop it. I can understand you don't want the whole country to think you're gay.'

'It was a joke and now everyone knows my donuts are seriously good. It might help me win!' Steve answered. 'And maybe gay guys will finally dare to ask me out. Even if I go to a gay bar they think I'm hetero and I'm just there to support a friend. Apparently it's the muscles. So I have no problems with this being broadcasted.'

'You're gay?' Tony asked surprised.

'Bisexual, like you.'

'Nice,' Tony grinned. 'Well, let me know if you win this show or not. I gotta keep up with my donut diet and I only want the best! You deserve to win. Good luck Steve! If you don't have a boyfriend, or girlfriend, when this is over I'll date you!'

Steve laughed. 'I'm your fiancee now, I expect nothing less.'

Tony chuckled. 'Great, I picked a guy as sassy as I am. Well, at least he's a great baker. Hope to see you again some time, Steve. You're a great guy, and you’ve got a great ass.'

'Thanks, Tony.'

Tony left. He had Happy drive him home, where he went to work. He had to finish that phone and now that he was home, he could do some actual work, where his hands were involved.

As he ate another donut, he thought about Steve. He liked the man. He had humour, looked good, and more importantly, he treated Tony like any other person. But he couldn't ask him on a date. There had been too many people around. At least one of them would have leaked to the press and he would be called a playboy again. He wasn't, not anymore. He wanted people to stop treating him like one. It was his own fault, he knew that, but that didn’t make it any easier.

Tony dreamed a little longer about the hot blond baker, until all the donuts were gone. He couldn't linger in the past, it was just a silly crush. So he went back to work and forgot about Steve Rogers.

A few weeks passed by and he did crave donuts a few times, but he never had time to get them himself, so he sent a guy to get some at a nearby shop. Not as good, but they would do. He almost forgot the taste of Steve's donuts, until he got a call from the reception desk.

'Sir, there is a man here with a box of donuts for you. Should I asked him to leave?' asked the receptionist.

'Is he blond? Is he tall? Is he...pretty?' Tony asked.

'Eh, yes?'

'Send him up!'

A few minutes later Steve walked out of the elevator, looking a little nervous, but the moment he spotted Tony his bright smile returned. He approached his desk and put the box on top of it.

'I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me, but the contest is over and I thought I'd bring you some donuts,' Steve said. 'I brought a box with other pastries as well, but I wasn't sure how many people worked with you. I didn't know your company was this big, I don't think I have enough.'

Tony laughed. 'Just leave it here, I know a few people who will love to try them. Sit down, tell me about the contest, would you like some coffee?'

'Yeah, thanks,' Steve answered as he sat down.

Tony quickly poured two cups from his super deluxe coffee machine, and handed Steve one of them. He opened the box and took one of the donuts, before offering one to Steve.

'I'm not allowed to tell you, since the show isn't broadcasted yet,' Steve started. 'But I didn't win, I was the runner up. Pretty frustrating. But that means I'll be back at Fury's bakery, so you can come over and get your donuts again.'

'You don't look too sad about losing,' Tony pointed out.

'No, Buddy is a nice guy, but we have very different ways of working. It's always loud in his kitchen, a lot of chaos. I prefer a more relaxed atmosphere. It would have been a great opportunity, but my real dream is to have my own bakery.'

Tony grinned widely when he heard that. 'You know what, I might be able to help you with that dream. There is this cute little store around the corner that has been empty for months. What about you and I go out for lunch and talk some business?’


End file.
